


Sex Bang the Sexbang

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, It felt like a great idea, So um enjoy some kind of smut I suppose?, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been overworking himself with NSP and Starbomb a lot recently, and you think he needs a break. There is just one thing that can break his concentration from music though, as you soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Bang the Sexbang

”Dan!” You called out his name, knowing that the man would just be in the next room over while you were sitting in the living room, trying you best to beat Super Macho Man in the original Punch-Out!!. He came into the room shortly after you had called him, you not being really surprised to see him standing behind the couch with a pair of pajama pants and a Starbomb shirt on.

“You called, (y/n)?” he asked, watching as you got beaten down once again but Macho Man, before proceeding into dropping the controller on the couch in defeat. “Did you want something? I’m kinda busy right now, so distractions are not very nice, even coming from you.”

“I just wanted to hang out today,” you sighed, getting up and turned the old NES off, before sitting back down on the couch, staring up at Danny over the back of the couch. “You know, I left today free just for the two of us.”

“I know that and I’m sorry,” he tried to smile softly, an apologetic look crossing his face quickly. “But all this Starbomb and Ninja Sex Party stuff is taking so long to finish and they have deadlines and I just… I really need to do this, you know? It’s my job now.”

“But you promised,” you pouted, watching as Danny reached over the couch, carefully petting your cheek before pressing a kiss on your forehead. “I know. I’ll make it up for you at some point, okay? I just really need to finish some lyrics for Arin tonight.”

Nodding, you watched as the man returned into his room. As the door closed after him, you reached towards the coffee table, picking your phone in your hand, quickly typing up a text and sending it forward. It didn’t take long until you got a response, knowing that at least you had some company for the rest of the day if Danny wasn’t up for hanging out with you.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After placing your order in the Starbucks counter, you walked over to the booth that was already taken over by some familiar faces. Sitting down next to Holly, Suzy gave you a questioning look.

“Your text sounded so worrying so I thought I’d bring up some reinforcements,” she smiled, motioning towards Holly who you had no problem with at all for tagging along. You nodded back at her with a smile of your own, “It’s just… It’s starting to get real lonely whenever I try to hang out with Dan, just the two of us, you know?”

“He’s been really deep into work recently, hasn’t he?” Holly asked, you nodding again as a simple answer. “He and Brian asked some props from me, so they might be planning on shooting another music video soon again… Above all else.”

“I’m just worried that he will overwork himself,” you admitted, accepting the coffee that was brought to your table for you. “He’s been doing this for weeks now, just days in a row and in at least the past four days he barely remembers to eat and drink anything during the days. He’s just holed up in his room writing stuff if he’s not down meeting Arin and/or Brian, discussing details or shooting new videos or making demos of the new Starbomb songs in the studio. He’s just busy at all times, it can’t be good for him.”

“It’s been quite some time since he had a chance to really sit down and relax, now that you mention it,” Suzy wondered out loud, scratching her cheek carefully. “I haven’t really seen him around even in the office. He’s really determined to finish these projects in time.”

“And while I’m sure everyone appreciates it, he’s really overworking himself,” you added in, getting the other two women nodding in agreement. “If there was just some way of getting him distracted from work for even just one day…”

“Distraction, huh?” Suzy’s eyes lighting up, she was quick to get up from her seat. Both you and Holly sending her questioning looks, the black haired woman just giggled it off as she helped you on your feet. “We’re going shopping. I have a perfect idea how to give him some… Distraction that he needs.”

Giving you a wink, Suzy let you two out of the restaurant. You weren’t exactly sure what she had in mind, but by the look on her face, it couldn’t have been anything good.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

As you got home, you clutched tightly on the paper bag in your arms, trying to make it rustle as little as possible as you closed the door. You could hear some new, tasty jams coming from down the hallway from the direction of Danny’s room – for your luck, he was still working so at least you knew where to find him to kick the plan into action.

Sneaking down the hallway, you stepped into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind you, just in case Danny would just now decide that he needed a break and he would walk in you changing there. Sitting the bag down on the toilet seat, you tried to go through it as quietly as possible, pulling out a pair of laced black stockings, alongside with a matching black panties and a corset top.

How the hell had Suzy even talked you into this? It was fairly obvious to almost everyone how much you liked Danny and hated to see him just working all day long while you had date nights and such planned for the two of you, and Suzy was apparently really eager to kick your relationship into motion. Biting your lip, you stared down at the laced undergarments that you laid down in a pile next to the paper bag, sighing in defeat as you pulled your shirt off over your head, starting to undo your current bra, replacing it shortly afterwards with the corset top. It was a little bit tight on you, but as long as it pushed some boobs up for distraction, you supposed it was alright.

After all, what better way there really was to distract the Sexbang than with boobs?

Slipping out of the rest of your clothes, you replaced the rest with what you had bought earlier, catching a look of yourself from the mirror on the bathroom wall. While this definitely wasn’t a style you would usually go for, it was definitely something that would be distracting enough even for Danny. At least you hoped so.

As you thought you were ready to commence the operation Distraction, you carefully pressed your ear against the bathroom door. Hearing still nothing but faith music coming from somewhere down the hall of the house, you nodded approvingly, pressing the handle down and stepped into the surprisingly chilly hallway with nothing but your newly bought undergarments on. Tiptoeing you way down the hall, you stopped behind the door of his room, listening carefully. The music just continued to play, so you carefully pushed the door open.

Peeking inside, hoping that you were quiet enough so that he wouldn’t hear you coming in, you were happily surprised as you saw Danny bopping his head as he was sitting by his desk, with the headphones on so he definitely didn’t hear you coming in. Stepping inside and closing the door after you, you made your way quietly to him, stopping behind him.

Slowly you reached for him, placing both hands on his shoulders, giving them a small rub, making Danny jump. He ripped the headphones off from his head, shooting a scared look over his shoulder towards you.

“Jesus, (y/n), don’t sneak up on me like that!” he stated, not really sounding angry but surprised more likely. You gave him an apologetic look, before giving another rub to his shoulders. “I just thought you might like to take a break. You’ve been working the whole day.”

He shrugged, turning his head away from you – either he hadn’t seen what you were wearing yet or he just didn’t care. You prayed inside of your head that it was the first one. Starting to rub his shoulders, you came into the conclusion that Danny had been sitting in one position today for way too long, he was extremely tense and little hisses and moans escaped from between his lips as you rubbed his shoulders harder with your hands.

“You should really take more breaks. I know you are in a deadline but this can’t be good for your physique.”

He chuckled at you. “What are you, my mom?” You rolled your eyes at him, carefully sliding your hands down from his shoulders, moving the massage down to his chest. Danny’s eyes looking down at your hands for a second, before chuckling again. “Well, it looks like someone’s hands are wandering today.”

You didn’t answer, you just continued with the planned massage until he would ask you to stop. Much to your surprise, he spun around in his chair though, making you stop as he stopped to stare at you, for the first time actually catching a full glimpse on what you were wearing, making you blush brighter red the longer he was staring at you.

“(y/n), hot damn, you look amazing,” he breath out quietly, you blushing even more. Watching as the man got up from his chair, only to reach for your arm as he pulled you closer, sitting back down and pulling you to sit on his lap, sitting you two face to face with each other.

“I believe, (y/n), that my lips might need a massage from all the lip syncing today,” Danny grinned at you, before you could state anything, he pulled you into a passionate kiss. You returned the favor without a second thought, eventually escalating it into French kissing as you allowed him inside your mouth. You felt his hands running down your back as he pulled your body closer to his, his hands slowly starting to undo the corset you were wearing.

You moaned from between the kiss as his hands managed to undo your top, his fingertips starting to draw little circles to the bare back of yours. He smiled against the kiss, knowing that he had you exactly where he wanted, breaking the kiss as he went down along your jawline, ending up kissing and nabbing the soft skin on your neck.

Allowing your hands to run through his messy, curly hair, you tried pressing against him even tighter, closing the air gap between you two. His hands ran up and down your back, eventually ending up petting the back of your tights, proceeding into removing the stockings from your legs in a very slow manner, sending shivers down your spine with each movement they made.

“Dan,” you moaned into his ear, the man grinning against your skin as he pulled away from your neck, pressing his lips against your lips again after allowing you to remove his shirt.

“Congrats, (y/n),” Danny whispered, making more shivers shot through you as his low and sensual voice called your name right into your ear. “You win. I’m going to take this break.”

What his idea of a break was was soon revealed to you fully as his hands worked wonders in removing the last pieces of clothing that both of you were wearing, everything ending up as a messy pile of clothes all around his room.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to escalate like that. I didn't even mean to write the smut part at all. It was just supposed to be a kiss and then wondering what happened for the rest of the night. Apparently my mind wanted to take it into a more clearer direction tho.


End file.
